to aru no imagine breaker
by diegolz
Summary: los orígenes de nuestro héroe desafortunado una historia de venganza primera temporada no se que mas poner en el resumen así que solo entra a leer
1. prologo

**Nota del autor** : hola primero que nada después de mucho pensarlo al fin e decidido a escribir mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado aceptare cualquier tipo de critica y consejo para ir mejorando a futuro , buen sin nada mas que decir comencemos con la historia .

**Prologo **

En las calles oscura de una cierta ciudad un chico caminaba sin rumbo , pensando donde podría ir o que hacer para matar el tiempo ,el tenia el aspecto de un pandillero chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans azules gastados ,cinturón con cadenas y cabello de punta que los destacaba .

Era un pandillero , se había enfrentado a múltiples grupos y pandillas en su vida , de pronto sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando vio a cierta chica rodeada por unos delincuentes ,era de una figura esbelta tenia el pelo castaño y corto y parecía que estaba desesperada por salir de la incomoda situación .

El se acerco a los pandilleros lentamente ,ellos se voltearon a ver al joven que los ve con una mirada amenazante ,hasta que uno de ellos le dirigió la palabra.

-HE y tu que estas mirando cabeza de erizo

-Que quieres Bastardo no ves que estamos ocupado

-lárgate de aquí cabrón

el chico no puso atención a los comentarios de los delincuentes ,cuando vio que uno de ellos intento golpearlo rápidamente bloqueo con su brazo, lo trajo hacia el y le propino un fuerte puñetazo rompiendo todos los dientes y dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Los delincuentes quedaron atónitos por lo visto.

-Quien demonios te crees cabrón

antes de que los dos delincuentes lo atacasen ,el muchacho se anticipo al movimiento de sus oponentes propinando una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago de uno y luego con un giro de 180 grados ,quedo detrás de la espalda de su otro enemigo ,agarrándolo desprevenido y estrellándolo contra la pared lo cual lo dejo inconsciente.

-La chicha lo miro sorprendido y vio como el muchacho de pelos de punta se dirigió a ella

-estas bien?

-Si lo estoy (ella dijo un poco con timidez)

-no deberías vagar por las calles de noche sola es peligroso

-lo se ,pero de algún modo tengo que volver a casa

-esta bien yo te acompaño, si te dejo solo me sentiría culpable

-e.. esto gracias

mientras caminaban e intercambiaban nombres y hablaban ambos parecían disfrutar del momento como si el destino hubiera planeado que ellos debían reunirse en ese momento,cuando finalmente llegaron a sus destino ella estaba apunto de entrar a su casa cuando se dio vuelta para despedirse

- muchas gracias por salvarme y traerme a casa

-no fue nada

-nos vemos

-si no vemos

una vez que se despidieron y se separaron el chico decidió emprender camino a casa ,un poco feliz por la hermosa chicha que había conocido,sin saber que era observado ,por unos de los delincuentes de la banda enemiga.

- así que la novia de ese bastardo vive aquí jeej ahora pagara por atacarnos

- así que el gran kamijou tiene una debilidad bien esto sera interesante para nuestra venganza

al día siguiente...

el joven con cabellos de punta se encontraba en un bar con sus amigos y colegas de su pandilla bebiendo el silencio se contorto cuando un miembro de su pandilla entro

-jefe tenemos problemas

-que ocurrió ..(dijo kamijou en un tomo sorprendido)

-son los dekers

-que ocurrió

-están afuera y quieren hablar con usted algo de secuestrar a alguien importante para usted

-no puede ser.. esos malditos la involucraron

saliendo del bar al callejón estaba rodeado de la pandilla de los dekers, ellos eran los enemigos jurado del la pandilla del chico con pelo de punta .junto de ellos había una hermosa chicha que estaba amarrada tenia el pelo color castaño y corto hasta los hombros.

- déjala en paz ella no tiene nada que ver con esto

-a que la deje en paz entonces peleemos por el territorio del lugar que te parece .TODOS A LA CARGA !

-MALDICIÓN!.VAMOS

fue una pelea de mas de dos horas el chico con cabellos de punta estaba con grabes heridas y se acerco a la chica que temblaba de miedo.

-estas bien

- si Pero tus herida como te encuentras

-yo .. j.a.a. Estoy acostumbrado (lo dijo con una risa forzada)

-moo.. idiota.

La chica recostó su cabeza en su pecho y lloro .

Pasaron semanas para que se volvieran una pareja ,meses hasta que el chico le propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, el se había alejado de las calles , ahora era un hombre de bien se vestía de manera normal incluso ya no tenia su cabellos de puntas si no que se lo ordeno peinándose hacia atrás al principio le costo pero tubo que adaptarse a su nuevo estilo ya que su trabajo se lo exigía.

Después de una año de matrimonio tuvieron su primer hijo ,se parecía mucho a su padre incluso cuando llego a la edad de 6 años el chico tenias los mismo cabellos de punta que su padre pero no todo seria fácil para ese niño .

Después de años los dekers aparecieron, de nuevo en la vida de la familia kamijio, aunque kamijuo había pasado años lejos de las calles ,aun recordaba como pelear ,pero no fue suficiente , lo dekers estaban armados y sangre fría mataron a kamijio y a su mujer el niño de 6 años lloraba desesperada mente hasta que fue noqueado por unos de los matones.

- hombre aunque nos hallan contratado para este trabajo ,siempre había querido cobrárselas

-estoy en las mismas, pero que hacemos con el mocoso

-el que nos contrato dijo que solo dejáramos vivo al mocoso

-y donde los llevamos

-dice ciudad academia centro error child distrito 12

-por que el cliente quiere algo como eso

no lose pero nos van a pagar asi que no importa mucho

el delincuente decía mientras se echaba al niño inconsciente al hombro ,y dejaba la casa con los cadáveres del padre del muchacho y le prendía fuego para borrar la evidencia .

así fue como kamijou touya y kamijou shina fueron asesinados, y donde la historia de su hijo kamijiou touma comienza .

**Nota del auntor**: espero que les alla gustado este pequeños prologo es mi primer fic recibiré todo clases de criticas ,bueno se que decir espero que sea del agrado de todos y eso nos vemos en el capitulo 1 :)


	2. 1) la llegada a ciudad academia

**Capitulo 1: la llegada a ciudad academia **

Le dolía la cabeza como si un martillo lo hubiera golpeado, un cierto chico de cabellos de punta de la edad de 6 años había despertado el no sabía dónde estaba o donde se encontraba era una pequeña habitación habían juguetes para niños repisas y dos camas.

El chico despertó no sabía dónde estaba que era este lugar

Touma: Donde están mis padres

Esta frase hizo que el chico recibiera un flash back de golpe y una lluvia de recuerdos empezaron a inundar su cerebro

**FLASH BACK:**

Era una noche normal en la casa de la familia kamijou.

Habían superado hace poco la depresión de su pequeño hijo kamijou Touma ,el chico ya había sufrido mucho en sus 6 años de vida ,de hecho en su barrio era conocido como JINX o dios plaga , el pequeño niño era culpado de toda la desgracia que le ocurría a la gente ,tanto como un hombre que lo saludo y en unas horas su empresa quebró, como un niño que tuvo el valor de jugar con él y a consecuencia de esto el chico fue atropellado . La madre del niño corrió por ayuda pero en ese momento el coche exploto .cobrando la vida del niño y su madre, mientras kamijou Touma solo observaba impactado la escena frente a el.

Después de esto el padre del chico muerto intento matar a Touma, incluso habiendo gente a su alrededor nadie iba a ayudarlo, no importa cuanto touma grito lloro y pidió ayuda nadie le tendió una mano, cuando recibió una fuerte apuñalada en su espalda y cuando el chico pensaba que estaba a punto de morir su padre, kamijou touya lo salvo.

Desde ese momento, Touma se preguntaba si él en verdad era monstruo que trae la desgracia y la destrucción a la gente, al punto que casi a sus 6 años intento suicidarse saltando de un puente pero su padre lo salvo en el ultimo momento, pero la mala suerte del chico no paro hay, un programa de televisión escucho sobre un supuesto chico que era la encarnación de la mala suerte y quiso hacer un programa de televisión sobre la vida de dicho chico lo llamaron** LA VIDA DE LA PLAGA**. Touya molesto logro alejar a los medios. Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde el incidente y el pequeño touma estaba sentado en el sillón viendo algún anime para entretenerse

Shina se dirigió a su marido haciendo el gesto de que lo siguiera a la cocina

Shina: Touya me preocupa touma-kun se acerca su cumpleaños y el ha sufrido demasiado para su edad nuestro hijo solo con 6 años intento suicidarse, porque tiene que pasarle esto a él, porque la gente lo tacha como si él fuera un monstruo, el es un buen niño que solo quiere hacer amigos y tener una vida normal (shina no pudo más y se rompió a llorar en el pecho de su marido)

Touya: No lo sé shina, me duele que traten de esta forma a nuestro hijo, cuando me aleje de las calles jure protegerte a ti y a touma pero, por que pasa esto viste su cicatriz de la espalda ese bastardo casi lo mata maldición.

Sin que ninguno supiera el pequeño touma escuchaba todo esto en tristeza si no fuera por sus padres él hubiera estado solo , se sentía una carga para su familia le dolía el pecho , el recordaba cuando estuvo a punto de morir y no importa cuánto grito , no importa cuánto lloro , el lo sabia los héroes no existían más que en el anime y los mangas nadie iba a salvarlo , pero cuando su padre vino en su rescate sintió una increíble felicidad porque sus padres siempre estarían con él , él quería entrar y decirle que los quería y los amaba a su valiente padre y a su amable madre pero antes de eso .

CRASH¡

Una explosión entraron tipos por las ventas .el chico vio como su padre luchaba con los tipos y le gritaba a su madre que huyera pero de repente uno de los tipo le disparo a su madre en la cabeza dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida de su madre al piso.

Touma empezó a gritar y a llorar que debía hacer tenía miedo no podía mover ni un musculo

De repente ve su padre y el grita con toda su fuerza.

Touya: rápido touma huye cor….

Otro disparo en su corazón y en la garganta y vio a su padre caer.

Con sus ojos llorosos levanto su cabeza para ver a los tipos y luego uno de ellos levanto una culata de escopeta y lo golpeo en la cabeza y su visión se fue a negro

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Touma empezó a temblar quería llorar y gritar se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan débil, tan inútil y un cobarde, pero porque siempre él, el siempre traía la desgracia a los demás, por que, en ese momento algo nació en el corazón del chico sin saberlo, no era miedo o frustración, era algo mas allá, venganza ese sentimiento nació en el corazón de kamijou touma

Touma: (desde ahora parare de llorar, no retrocederé ante nada ni nadie, este es el camino que debo seguir solo vivir por mi y preocuparme por mi mismo y así me haré mas fuerte)

Haciendo esta pequeña reflexión y poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las lágrimas aunque el corazón le dolía y quería derrumbarse, aunque no sabía si sus principios eran correctos él se puso de pie, gano un poco de valor sin saberlo y kamijou touma se dirigió a la salida de la habitación

Lo siguiente que vio touma fueron varios niños reunidos todos tenían aproximadamente su edad aunque podría variar entre uno o dos, touma intento escuchar la conversación de algunos chicos para saber donde estaba aunque no entendía mucho la terminología que usaban para hablar hasta que escucho un alta voz

**Por favor todos los niños y niñas dirigirse al patio principal**

Touma no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el patio principal o que era este lugar ,pero haciendo lo mismo que un estudiante transferido en su primer día cuando no sabe llegar al auditorio para la presentación de nuevo año, touma solo siguió a la masa sin conversar con nadie .

Finalmente en el patio vi a una mujer de pelo castaño y de mediana edad.

Reiko: hola sean todos bienvenidos al centro error child del distrito 12 esperemos que podamos darles un ambiente cálido y familiar a ustedes para que puedan sentirse en familia y volverse más cercanos.

La siguiente hora touma y todos los niños escucharon a la señora que se presento como señorita reiko, y entendió que básicamente que un centro error child era un orfanato.

Cuando la señorita reiko termino su discurso y presentación dejo que los niños conversaran entre si y escogieran a su compañero de cuarto que se limitaban a dos personas por cuarto

Touma puso una cara de pocos amigos los cual hizo que los demás niños se alejaran de él, no le importaba de todos modos el solo quería estar solo, total kamijou touma siempre había estado solo sin amigos a excepción de sus padres, solo mostro indiferencia hasta que vio a una pequeña niña

Estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de niños y ella no paraba de llorar al parece los chicos la estaban molestando

Touma simplemente la miro, sintió algo en su corazón, pero lo sabia él no era una especie de héroe o algo por el estilo empezó a alejarse, pero envés de que el ruido se alejara se hizo más intenso no aguantando touma volteo a ver y pudo apreciar mejor la escena

Había una pequeña niña probablemente de la mismas edad de touma ella era rubia con el cabello hasta la cintura, la piel blanca como la porcelana, ella era muy linda pero había algo que la destacaba sus ojos eran de forma de estrellas, la pequeña niña lloraba mientras escuchaba a los demás niños burlase de ella y discriminarla

Touma: (no es como si pudiera hacer algo la vida es dura asúmelo)

Pero por más que intentaba decirse eso sus pies le temblaban y sentía algo que le punzaba el corazón.

Cuando vio que uno de los chicos la golpeo, touma empezó a temblar esto se le hacía familiar el iba a huir, dejar esto, no era de su incumbencia hasta que escucho a uno de los chicos.

Chico 1: tu maldito monstruo de estrellas llévate tu maldito virus de aquí

Misaki: porque me hacen daño, no le he hecho nada malo a nadie, yo solo quería hacer amigos porque la gente me odia

Chico 2: amigos de un monstruo como tu mejor aléjate

Chico 3: y si nos obligan a ser su compañero de cuarto

Chico 4: hay que asco

Chico 2: no podría aguantar vivir con un monstruo como ella

Touma solo podía ver como los chicos se burlaban y maltaban a esa niña touma sintió algo familiar miro a su alrededor todos mostraban indiferencia o hacían la vista gorda nadie iba a ayudarla no importa cuánto esa niña llorara y gritara nadie iba salvarla, touma conocía ese sentimiento mejor que nadie él ,cuánto tiempo espero que alguien lo salvara cuando estuvo en esa situación similar sabía lo que era hundirse el la desesperación y gritar por ayuda y que nadie lo escuchara ahora él era un espectador de verdad iba a dejar que esta chica sufriera lo mismo, de verdad no iba a ser nada la respuesta era demasiado fácil.

Si no había ningún héroe que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás entonces el debía convertirse en ese héroe.

Apretando los puños con toda su fuerza y armándose de valor kamijou touma corrió a salvar a la pequeña niña

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE MISAKI:**

Ella estaba llorando ella estaba acostumbrada a ser discriminada y maltratada pero ya no pudo más y ella se quebró y se echo a llorar no podía parar, miraba a su alrededor nadie tenía la intención de mover un dedo por ella, en verdad valía tan poco.

Misaki solo quería desaparecer porque su existencia debía ser marginada de este modo

Misaki: por favor…que alguien me ayude, que alguien… me salve.

Misaki solo podía llorar hasta que

-aaaaaaaaaaaa¡

Chico 1: que demoni…

El chico jamás alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando alguien le conecto un fuerte puñetazo derribándolo.

Misaki se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos puesto en el chico pelo negro con cabello de punta y unos ojo azules con una gran determinación

Touma: si alguien se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima o hacerle daño voy a hacerlo pedazos

Chico 3: aah este tipo está loco seguro le pego el mal de virus de las estrellas

Chico 2: vamos a darle una buena paliza así aprende jiji

Misaki solo podía ver como este chico peleaba y se levantaba una y una y una y otra vez y como peleaba pero eso no era lo que le importaba a misaki en este momento este chico misterioso estaba peleando por protegerla a ella, por primera vez sus suplicas habían sido oídas misaki no lo creía vio al chico ser golpeado y apaleado pero siguió peleando como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella no la sabia pero el corazón de misaki empezó a latir muy fuerte cuando vio a este muchacho.

Chico 1: maldito loco ríndete de una vez

Chico 4: esto no vale la pena

Chico 3: me largo

Los chicos se alejaron y dejaron aun desgastado touma jadeando y colapsando

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE TOUMA:**

El cansancio no pudo más y colapso en el piso estaba agotado y dolido jamás había peleado se sentía hecho pedazos, vio como la pequeña niña rubia se acerco a el.

Misaki: porque me salvaste, jamás nos hemos visto, porque me ayudaste.

Touma pensó detenidamente que lo había impulsado pero no se le ocurría nada. Así que solo dijo lo primero que pensó

Touma: acaso necesito una razón para salvar a alguien

Misaki al escuchar la declaración del chico sonrió y le tendió su mano, misaki en sus tiempos libres le gustaba leer cuentos de princesas y reinas y soñaba con ser una y vivir en un palacio era su más grande sueño y fantasía, y este chico. misaki lo sabía desde el momento que lo vio correr hacia ella para salvarla, él era su príncipe valiente.

Touma: Mi nombre es kamijou touma soy nuevo aquí no tengo ningún amigo. Y te gustaría ser mi amiga y compañera de cuarto

Misaki sonrió tendiendo su mano al chico con una hermosa sonrisa

Misaki: Mi nombre en shokuhou misaki, encantada seamos amigos

Y con eso ambos habían hecho su primer amigo en toda su vida y se dirigieron de nuevo a dentro del centro error child con una sonrisa mientras iban tomados de la mano.

Fin del capítulo 1

nota : se que es raro que diga que touma tiene un sentimiento de venganza y piensa valerse por si mismo y luego este corriendo para salvar a misaki dejen que lo explique touma no sabe lo que le dio ese valor fue un pequeño sentimiento de venganza es como algo interno que desarrollara amedida que avance la historia , y touma solo salvo a misaki por que encontro a alguien que comparte su dolor de ser marginado por un mostruo el todavia tendra la idea de valerse por si mismo pero solo protejera a misaki por el momento

como dice el gran maestro kazuma kamachi dejo descansar mi pluma y nos vemos en el siguiente cap

pd: si le gustan denle comentarios

pdd : no soy dueño de to aru no majutsu no index

pdd: ni de kagaku no railgun tampoco


	3. 2) mental out y imagine breaker

**Capitulo 2: mental out y imagine breaker cruzan caminos**

Después de entrar al centro erro child y escoger su habitación. Touma y misaki entraron al momento que misaki cerró la puerta touma se desplomo en el suelo.

- waaa mi príncipe valiente estas bien

- (¿príncipe valiente? ,que clase de apodo es ese, como sea ) estoy bien shokuhou-san

- moo solo dime misaki

- está bien que te parece m,,, misaki-chan

- estas bien touma-kun te ves herido y cansado

- es por la pelea de hace poco me duele todo el cuerpo

- waaaa dejaa que limpie tus heridas ,conseguiré un paño con agua

misaki corrió al baño y trajo con sigo un pequeño recipiente de agua que saco de la cocina con un paño limpio para limpiar las heridas touma.

Cuando misaki entro de nuevo a la habitación, ayudo a touma a sacarse la camisa para limpiar sus heridas hasta que vio una enorme cicatriz en su espalda que partía desde el omoplato casi llegando a la mitad de su espalda.

-waaa mi príncipe valiente que es esa herida, fue porque me salvaste fue mi culpa

La pequeña misaki pensó que la herida había sido por culpa de ella cuando la salvo pero el chico rápidamente respondió.

-claro que no misaki-chan fue hace mucho tiempo .quieres oír como llegue aquí

-claro

Entonces touma le contó todo sobre su vida no fue mucho ya que solo tenía seis años pero su sufrimiento, por alguna razón misaki lo entendía más que nadie después de todo ella había pasado por algo similar.

-¿misaki-chan como llegaste aquí?

-no es una historia tan larga como la tuya touma-kun pero es algo parecida

Entonces misaki le conto su historia a touma.

Ella era hija de una familia increíble mente millonaria e influyente en Japón, pero ella nació con una particularidad .sus ojos eran en forma de estrellas, lo cual trajo con si el desprecio de su familia en especial de sus padres. A diferencia de touma que fue marginado como un monstruo por todas las personas de su vecindario y golpeado a misaki se le prohibía salir de la mansión y de su cuarto, así que misaki era tratada como un monstruo y golpeada por su propia familia.

Después de que sus padres recibieron una oferta de ciudad academia no dudaron ni un segundo en deshacerse de ella y decirle a los medios que su hija y heredera había muerto en un accidente cambiándole el apellido a shokuhou antes de introducirla al centro errod child.

Touma se sentía mal por ella probablemente tenía su edad 6 años pero ella nunca tubo a nadie cerca .viendo los estantes touma se percato que había muchos libros probablemente de misaki de cuentos de fantasía y princesas.

Probablemente de ahí el apodo con que ella lo llamaba pensó, pero eso no importa touma había encontrado a alguien igual que él, misaki una persona que entiende su sufrimiento y podría apoyarse junto con ella

- misaki -chan que tal si vamos a comer

- no podemos salir touma-kun

- ¿por qué? No me digas que te dan miedo esos tipos ,descuida yo te protegeré

- no es eso, mañana nos someterán al programa de desarrollo de espers no nos dejan comer nada hasta después de las pruebas

- desarrollo de espers que es eso

- básicamente nos ayudan a desarrollar súper poderes

- a.. espera queeee estas bromeando misaki-chan

- no

- pero eso parece sacado de un anime de ciencia ficción

- porque esto es ciudad academia una ciudad que esta 30 años por sobre el mundo en el desarrollo tecnológico

- me podrías contar mas, ya sabes cómo llegue aquí así que no se mucho

- waaaa lo siento touma-kun no quise ofenderte ni hacerte recordar nada malo por favor no te enojes conmigo.

touma miro a misaki la pequeña niña temblaba de miedo mientras se tapaba su pequeña cabeza, esto se debe a que su padre intento ponerle lentes para ocultar los ojos de misaki y hacer un duro entrenamiento para que fuera un ojou-sama de primer nivel pero al mas mínimo error o equivocación o un comentario o queja de misaki su padre la golpeaba a más no poder y la llamaba monstruo sin arreglo.

Si touma no hubiera escuchado la historia de misaki el probablemente no entendería su comportamiento .pero el sabia, que ella se refería a como había sido secuestrado después de la muerte de su familia y tal vez pensó que ese comentario lo aria enfadar o enojarse

touma se acerco a misaki y le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño cachorro.

- como podría enojarme o molestarme contigo misaki-chan

- enserio no estás molesto? (pregunto tímidamente)

- claro que no

- a mi príncipe valiente también es un príncipe amable

misaki lo abrazo con una sonrisa mientras touma suspiraba.

Al día siguiente...

touma se levanto y se cambio a sus 6 años de edad tenía el habito de levantarse temprano

Despertó a misaki. Con lo cual se dirigieron al comedor a tomar su desayuno especial que consistía en píldoras drogas para estimular el cerebro en vez de comida ,ambos eran ignorados por los demás niños y nadie les hablaban .pero a ellos no les importo

- básicamente nos someterán a exámenes todo el día con maquinas y drogas raras para darnos súper poderes y no podre comer algo hasta que esto termine

- si

Sin ningún detalle mas misaki entro a un salón donde empezarían sus pruebas y touma al suyo. Fueron 4 horas de raras preguntas exámenes pruebas que no entendió y después algo llamado confirmación de resultados que llevo 2 horas más, luego que terminara touma y misaki se reunieron en el comedor y empezaron a comer como si su vida dependiera de ello

- así que los resultados estarán mañana. se que me explicaste mucho sobre esto en la mañana misaki-chan pero por que tanto la espera

- para evaluar el poder y nivel ya que es nuestra primera vez sometidos al plan de desarrollo de espers

- has investigado mucho sobre esto

- me obligaron a leer un libro sobre eso antes de venir aquí

- ya veo y que es más o menos el nivel

- bueno es el nivel de tu poder touma-kun ,nivel 0 es sin desarrollo una persona que no tiene nada que destacarse en lo paranormal, el nivel 1 puede doblar una cuchara con solo su mente

- por eso me pusieron una cuchara frente de mi ahora entiendo

- bueno ,el nivel 2 su poder puede considerarse débil pero puede prestar utilidad y desarrollarse, el 3 se considera alguien fuerte, el 4 una persona increíblemente fuerte y el 5 invencible un nivel 5 puede parase solo frente a un ejército y ganar

- increíble hay alguien que lo allá logrado ya

- solo 3 personas

- increíble

- touma kun estoy cansada voy adormir

- lo mismo digo

**Post científicos:**

Analizando los resultados de los niños y viendo que casi todos eran leves 0, que no era de extrañarse para su primera vez sometidos al programa de desarrollo de esperes .un científico grito llamando la intención de sus colegas.

-imposibleee

-hombre que te sucede no grites así

-esa mocosa

-quien de que hablas

-de esa niña de ojos raros

-que paso con ella

-sus resultados son altísimos es una nivel 4 de telequinesis con un potencial de desarrollar el poder y llevarlo a mental out

-queee es imposible que un niño logre tener un campo de AIM tan fuerte en su primeros desarrollos

-podríamos estar hablando de una genio incluso de un futuro nivel 5

-avísenle a kihara-sensei

-enseguida

**Al día siguiente...**

-touma levante rápido rápido

touma abrió los ojos para ver a misaki con dos sobres saltar felizmente

- que sucede misaki-chan

- llegaron los resultados ten toma el tuyo

Después de abrir los sobres ellos se sorprendieron por sus resultados

- soy una nivel 4 waaa soy increíble verdad y tu touma-kun que nivel eres

- cero

- aa?

- dije cero

- pero por lo menos en que área de lo paranormal te desarrollaste mas

- en nada

- me podrías prestar tus resultados touma-kun

misaki vio los resultados de touma en efecto el era un cero literal todos los ámbitos paranormales tenia cero, ni siquiera pudo lograr el 0,1 porciento de AIM desarrollado

- adelante ríete

-a claro que no. no tienes que sentiste triste eres bueno en otras cosas

- como en que

- bueno touma seguirá siendo para mí un príncipe valiente

- gracias por intentar consolarme misaki-chan

- qué tal si vamos a jugar afuera

- ok

Pero en el patio ellos se toparían con 4 chicos que estaban en el centro de los juegos cuando los vieron el que parecía el líder avanzo con una sonrisa

- ha pasado mucho tiempo ,monstruo de estrellas y lunático violento

touma rápidamente se puso adelante de misaki como si fuera de un escudo

- misaki-chan quédate atrás

- touma-kun pero

- te lo dije no dejara que hagan daño

- está bien

- que quieres tu

El chico se levanto de su grupo y izo una seña se levantaron 20 niños y se empezaron a acercar

- mi nombre es kaoru takeru y quería que fuéramos amigos y arreglar el malentendido que tuvimos que me dices si todos jugamos juntos

- aaa espera hablas en serio

- si pero hay una condición

- que es

- golpea a ese monstruo detrás tuyo con la misma rabia que nos atacaste Ayer

- que ,tienes que estar bromeando

touma se dio vuelta y vio a misaki temblar probablemente ella tenía miedo de que la dejara sola ,ella tenía miedo de que touma se fuera de su lado pero kamijou touma no es esa clase de persona.

- vete a la mierda ,como si fuera a dejar a mi amiga por unas basuras como ustedes

misaki al escuchar esas palabras sintió que con solo ver a touma el corazón se le iba a salir de lo fuerte que latía misaki sabía que era este sentimiento lo había leído varias veces en los libro que a ella le gustaban, era amor

-como quieras pero no digas que no te lo advertí si no terminaran como los demás

kaoru señalo a varios niños un total de 30 que estaban dispersados con miradas abatidas son los que se negaron a seguir kaoru o ser parte de su grupo terminaron aislados con la orden del propio kaoru de que nadie les hablara

-bueno nos veremos más tarde adiós

Sin que lo supieran un auto a las afueras del centro error child se estaciono, se bajo un científico de unos 70 años anciano acompañado por una joven mujer

-es aquí telestina

-si abuelo es aquí

notas: tantas ideas para el fic pero al momento de empezar a escribir se esconden pero bueno que se le va a hacer estaba pensando en incluir a accelerator niño de alguna forma pero lo veré mas adelante por cierto pienso separar a touma y misaki por un tiempo más adelante, descuiden no será por siempre y misaki tendrá sus participaciones de la historia de forma indirecta y directa pero seguirá siendo la coprotagonista de esta historia.

Si como lo pudieron de deducir la historia se basa en la infancia en sus 6 años, pero los años en el fic irán avanzando

Bueno como dice el gran maestro kazuma kamachi dejo mi pluma descansar y nos vemos en el siguiente cap

pd: no soy dueño de to aru no majustsu no index

pdd: ni de kagaku no railgun tampoco

pddd: ni de kagaku no accelerator


	4. 3) regalo y promesa

**Capitulo 3: regalo y promesa**

En un patio de un determinado centro erros child se encontraban kamijiou touma y shokuhou misaki, habían tenido ese pequeño encuentro con kaoru takeru donde touma lo había rechazado, después de eso touma y misaki se alejaron y se dirigieron al comedor

-ese tipo me irrita demasiado sabes ,porque la gente lo sigue

-es por el miedo touma-kun ,y ahora que ha alcanzado el nivel 3 en pirokinesis la gente le teme mas

-como supiste eso misaki-chan

-con mi habilidad, veras mi príncipe valiente , puedo leer las mentes en eso consiste la telepatía

-pero me dijiste que era un nivel 4 misaki-chan. quiere decir que podrías derrotarlo

-imposible mi habilidad no es apta para el combate me rostizaría

Después de decir eso misaki empezó a temblar probablemente el miedo se apodero de ella al saber que fue maltratada antes .ahora que habían empezado a desarrollar poderes, como seria los tratos asía ella

-o mira eso misaki-chan hay nabe para el almuerzo

-enserio eso es genial

-si aunque me hubiera gustado que lo sirvieran mañana , sería mejor con la fecha

-que pasa mañana mi príncipe misterioso

-pues es mi cumpleaños

Al escuchar la declaración del chico misaki inflo su cara como un globo haciendo un mohín como si el comentario le hubiera molestado, touma no entendía la reacción de misaki en lo absoluto o por que se había molestado de esa forma.

-moo touma-kun eres malo porque no me dijiste que mañana era tu cumpleaños para conseguirte un regalo

-enserio por eso te molestaste no te preocupes misaki-chan no es tan importante

-como que no , eres mi primer amigo y alguien buue...noo es es es especial para mi

Cuando misaki dijo eso la cara de la pequeña niña se puso roja como una remolacha luego de eso dijo que saldría a hacer algunos preparativos y se perdió de la vista de touma.

Aburrido era como touma describía el resto del día, no había mucho que hacer para un niño de 6 años solo en un especie de orfanato .salió a caminar un rato al otro lado del patio de repente vio que unas personas que se bajaron de una limusina negra .uno era un anciano y otro una joven mujer, pero lo que le llamo la atención de touma fue un chico que bajo con ellos, luego el chico se alejo un rato para estar por su cuenta. Mientras los tipos de bata blanca entran a la casa central del centro errod child.

Lo que más le llamaba la atención a touma era las características del chico, si bien misaki tenia la piel blanca como la porcelana ,este chico tenia la piel blanca como la nieve al igual que su cabello y sus ojos de un color rojo sangre, touma miro al chico que caminaba mientras esperaba a los científicos de forma aburrida.

Touma decidió acercarse

-hey que haces

-espero a ese par de kiharas

-a te refieres a los tipos de bata blanca

-pues si

-mmm.. hey quieres jugar un rato mientras esperamos

-no puedo veras cada vez que me acerco a la gente a excepción de los kihara les termino haciendo daño

-por que

-es por mi poder de sper

-vamos no creo que sea tan malo

-oye espera que no me oíste idiota..

kamijou touma tomo con su mano derecha el ante brazo izquierdo del chico albino , el cual abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que el chico no de disloco un brazo o accidentalmente no revertió su fluido sanguíneo y lo izo estallar desde adentro .

-pero como

-como que

-no es nada olvídalo .. no importa

-por cierto mi nombre es kamijou touma

-el mío es shuyu yuki

Entonces los chicos empezaron a jugar todo tipo de actividades, como en la arena, columpios, res balines, reírse por cosas estúpidas, correr y se la llevaron así todo el día ambos habían encontrado un amigo pero al mismo tiempo ninguno de ellos quería indagar o preguntar por la vida del otro solo querían disfrutar el momento y divertirse como niños normales dejando sus sufrimientos personales de lado.

Después de que los científicos salieron subieron a la limosina y pudieron escuchar un grito

-oe accelerator mocoso apresúrate no tengo todo el día

-bueno debo irme nos vemos kamijou-san

-nos vemos shuyu-san

-tengo el presentimiento que nos volveremos a ver algún día , es como un premonición o algo así

-lo mismo digo por cierto porque te llamo accelerator?

-Es mi nombre clave por mi poder, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos

-si adiós

Ambos chicos se despedían con una risa inocente, después de todo el mundo de un niño no es más que eso, ni siquiera ambos podrían predecir que en un futuro lejano sus caminos se volverían a cruzar, pero en el campo de batalla, como enemigos.

Touma se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en la cama y empezó a pensar en sus padres y que hubieran hecho para su cumpleaños, se sentía triste por perderlos y recordó los rostros de los hombre que los mataron y una rabia empezó a apoderarse del, jamás olvidaría esas caras. Algún día les haría pagar por todo lo que hicieron.

**Punto de vista de misaki**

Después de haber dejado a touma, misaki corrió a la oficina de la única persona aparte de touma que la trataba bien, reiko-sensei la directora del centro errod child y a cargo de todo.

-con permiso voy a entrar

-o misaki-chan que te trae por aquí

reiko-sensie trataba bien a misaki por que había conocido su historia, ya que ella la recibió después de que sus padres la abandonaron. Al principio le tuvo miedo como los demás por sus ojos, claramente era la primera vez que veía a alguien tener las zonas de las pupilas en forma de estrella, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que misaki era una chica normal, de hecho al punto que con su piel blanca y cabello rubio esos ojos se le veían bastante bien al grado que los consideraba lindos, sin embargo reiko se extraño que la chica viniera sin avisar

-necesito su ayuda reiko-sensei

-para que misaki-chan

-necesito que me enseña a cocinar algo

-por que

-es para un regalo, para un amigo

Cuando escucho esto reiko no puedo evitar abrir los ojos en forma de sorpresa, sabia de los problemas que tenia misaki con los otros niños, pero ella había echo un amigo .no puedo evitar sonreír.

Misaki le explico la situación con touma y quería hacer algo especial.

-entonces vamos a la cocina y te daré algo especial también

-gracias

misaki estuvo cocinando todo el día ,hasta que logro su cometido, luego de eso guardo y preparo todo lo que llevaría a cabo mañana y se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar vio a touma dormir profundamente. Asegurándose de no despertarlo misaki se acostó en su propia cama con una sonrisa al no poder esperar lo que sucedería mañana.

**Punto de vista de reiko**

Era difícil hacerle cara a misaki, una vez que se fue .ella pudo respirar profundamente, no era porque le desagrada era por tener que mentirle o mejor dicho no decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La niña tenía un potencial único que podría convertirse en un level 5, para estos los científicos del clan kihara querían llevársela, reiko hizo todo a su alcance para retenerlos pero no pudo después de todos los centros errod child no eran más que orfanatos que para desgracia de los niños los kiharas administraban, no lo hacían de buena voluntad lo hacían por que necesitaban constantemente ratas de laboratorio nuevas para seguir experimentando.

-Se llevarían a la niña en un mes necesitaban preparar el proyecto, y que grupo se encargaría y construir ese centro de investigación y desarrollo

-así que un mes, cuanto más, cuanto más debe sufrir es pobre niña

**Al día siguiente:**

touma estaba en un lugar oscuro, mejor dicho no había nada salvo oscuridad donde mirara

-oye mocoso levántate

-quien dijo eso

-aquí atrás

touma se dio la vuelta y vio una enorme jaula , no mejor dicho era gigantesca de dimensiones que nunca antes había visto. Los barrotes eran de oro, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo su atención .si no, lo que había adentro, era un enorme dragón, tenia los dientes afilados como una sierra, una mirada penetrante que haría que hasta el más valiente, gritara de miedo y desesperación .unas alas imponentes, una cola que podría aplastar edificios y sus escamas y color de piel eran tan rojos como la sangre. Solo verlo touma temblaba de miedo

-que sucede mocoso, que no sabes lo que hay dentro de ti

-de dede... dentro de mi

-así que es demasiado pronto para hablar con el portador

-que que.. eres tu

-o tengo muchos nombres, el dragón de la leyenda de san Jorge, choroizon o rey dragón

-que quieres de mi

-dejarte un pequeño mensaje portador

-…

-alimenta tu corazón de odio en cuando peleas recuerda la gente que te hizo sufrir entre más odio tengas mejor para mi

-porque debería hacer eso

-jajjaja ya veo , aun te falta el impulso bueno nos veremos en futuro muy cercano lo presiento

-touma-kun touma-kun touma-kun

touma abrió sus ojos y vio a misaki que lo sacudía suavemente para despertarlo , por alguna razón touma no podía recordar lo que había soñado, pero algo era seguro no había sido un sueño agradable o algo para contarle a algún conocido.

-o misaki-chan buenos días

-feliz cumpleaños touma-kun

misaki salto a la cama de touma y lo abrazo touma le correspondió el abrazo, luego de eso misaki apuro a touma para que se levantara y se bañara, una vez listos misaki llevo a touma al comedor a desayunar luego de eso se fueron a jugar al parque de al frente, por alguna extrañan razón misaki llevaba una mochila ,luego de eso misaki y touma jugaron toda la mañana hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo

-misaki deberíamos volver para ir a comer

-no

-ahhh pero tengo hambre misaki-chan

-yo hice algo para comer para los dos

-misaki abrió su mochila y saco un bento y una cajas de suchi todo lo había echo ella con ayuda de reiko estaba nerviosa le gustaría. Sabían bien o mal, misaki estaba sudando de preocupación.

-Touma primero probó el bento y luego el suchi miro a miski.

-esto esta.. esta increíble

-enserio?

-Si esta delicioso de donde lo sacaste

-lo hice yo

-enserio misaki-chan serias una buena esposa a futuro

-espo...espo...espo...sa

-a misaki-chan que te sucede tu cara esta toda roja?

-Nada nada nada ,comamos debes tener hambre

-segura tienes una gran sonrisa

-moo dije que no era nada mi príncipe idiota

-sabes tenemos que hablar sobre tu tendencia de cambiarme los apodos

Después de comer en el parque misaki y touma se recostaron bajo un árbol simplemente a charlar sobre lo que querían hacer a futuro.

-ne touma-kun piensas estar aquí en ciudad academia para siempre

-no es como que me pudiera ir cuando quisiera ya oíste lo de los muros que rodena la ciudad y no solo eso un ves que te someten al plan de desarrollo de espers jamás podrás salir

-bueno eso cierto pero donde te gustaría ir

-mis padres tenían una cabaña en el campo e pequeño pueblo rural esta fuera de la región de kanto , me gustaría irme allí y tener una vida tranquila aunque por alguna extraña razón desde que llegue e empezado a tener mala suerte como debería decirlo mm... fukoda

-me gustaría tener un lugar a donde ir también pero eso es imposible

-mm.. misaki-chan te gustaría alguna vez venir conmigo

-en serio en verdad podría

-si cuando podamos salir de aquí

-si es una promesa verdad

-si te lo prometo

Después eso misaki saco algo de su mochila era una cámara digital con función de imprimir una foto en tamaño y resolucion que uno quisiera .también saco un relicario de su bolsillo que tenía una característica especial este se dividía a la mitad y se unía con el otro misaki y touma se sacaron una foto y luego la dividieron y pusieron cada foto en el relicario que se dividía en dos.

Touma llevaría la foto de misaki y misaki llevaría la foto de touma amos relicarios colgaban del cuello cada uno respectivamente, mientras regresaban al centro errod child.

El resto del mes siguió prácticamente normal para touma y misaki sin ningún problema hasta que reiko sensei entro a su habitacion con una mirada triste.

-Misaki-chan tengo que decirte algo

-que pasa reiko-sensei

-hoy es tu ultimo día en este centro errod child

-que

Las miradas de touma y misaki se petrificaron y ambos no podían creer lo que habían oído.

Nota del autor: chan chan termino el periodo de descanso y alegría , es hora de pasar a la acción de todo esto ,si se preguntaban porque asía tiempo que no escribía se debía a varios motivos 1- flojera XD, 2- estaba leyendo to aru , bueno la verdad es que yo no había leído las novelas de to aru nunca solo me hacia la ideo con lo que sabía del anime y cuando ponían personajes que no conocía me hacia una idea de su personalidad y busca una imagen en google xD así que decidí ponerme a leer como podría llamarme fan si no me ponía leer las novelas así que me leí las 24 novelas del viejo testamento enteras y actualmente voy en NT7 realmente esta es la única novela ligera que motiva tanto a leerla e leído tanto que quise tomar un descanso escribiendo un nuevo capítulo de este fic, también paro los que han leído el manga de railgun yo quede con la boca abierta con la reaparición del reí dragón.

Por cierto para los que no saben choroizon es una criatura que supera a dios y que fue invocada por alister crowley en unos de sus libros la menciona como la criatura que ayudo a romper sus ilusiones terrenales y le ayudo a alcanzar la iluminación máxima mas allá de lo que un humano normal podria

Bueno me despido y nos vemos, por cierto espero a que revelan las 7 noticias restantes del aniversario


	5. 4) la oscuridad comienza

**Capitulo 4: la oscuridad comienza**

- misaki-chan hoy es tu ultimo día en el centro errod child

- que?

-por que, reiko-sensei por que?

-Bueno verán todo se debe a que ….

Así reiko les explico a los dos niños que las habilidades de misaki eran consideradas las de un genio , y que ella tenia el potencial para convertirse en una nivel 5, por lo tanto los científicos querían ayudarla a alcanzar la grandeza ya que el concepto de un nivel 5 era totalmente nuevo en la ciudad y solo 3 personas lo habían conseguido , y cada científico quería descubrir a un niño con talento para convertirlo en un nivel 5 y ganar el debido reconocimiento dentro de la comunidad científica .

Después de una larga charla reiko abandono la habitación dejando a los dos niños solos. Pronto el auto llegaría a buscar a misaki, ellos no quería separarse, querían seguir juntos pero el tiempo se estaba agotando, touma decidió finalmente hablar.

- esto misaki-chan

- no quiero (dijo misaki en un tono muy bajo)

- misaki?

- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero irme, por que tengo que irme ahora que estoy feliz por que tengo que volver a estar sola no quiero touma kun quiero estar con tigo, este mes fue el mejor de toda mi vida no me interesa eso del nivel 5 y poder yo solo quiero yo solo quiero….

Misaki estaba llorando mientras temblaba, pero que podía hacer, el quería decirle algo para hacerla sentir mejor el sabia que la decisión ya estaba tomada pero el tampoco quería se pararse de misaki, que era lo que debería hacer.

Touma se acerco a misaki, los dos niños se abrasaron entonces touma hablo.

- nos se por que debes irte yo tampoco quiero separarme pero, misaki-chan promete algo, adonde vallas te aras fuerte, serás una nivel 5 y protegerás a los débiles, como tu y yo. tal como yo te tendí una mano, tu aras lo mismo, te volverás fuerte y tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver.

- Touma kun

Misaki miro al chico de cabello negro con pelo de punta, ella lo entendió. Ella no podía depender de touma toda su vida, no podía simplemente llorar por cualquier cosa y esperar a que touma siempre la salvara y la protegiera también debía valerse por si misma, en ese momento misaki gano un poco de confianza y se convenció a si misma que se aria mas fuerte, no solo por ella o por touma si no por todos las personas que necesitaban de alguien que las salve.

- touma kun me are fuerte daré lo mejor de mi , y cuando en un futuro nos volvamos a ver me gustaría que cumplieras esa promesa

- te refieres a irnos de ciudad academia , al pequeño pueblo donde estaba esa casa en el campo de mis padres y vivir tu y yo hay

- s…..i (misaki tenia la cara sonrojada)

- mantendre mi promesa

reiko entro a la sala , diciéndole a misaki que el auto ya había venido a recogerla , misaki y touma se dirigieron a la salida. misaki abrazo a touma y ambos jurando mantener su promesa ,sin embargo no lo hicieron con la promesa de meñique. misaki hizo algo muy osado para su edad la pequeña niña le dio un beso rápido en los labios a touma el cual quedo sorprendido por la acción de misaki pero antes de que pudiera decir algo misaki ya se había subido y el auto arranco ,misaki solo pudo decir algo mientras veía como el auto se alejaba del centro errod child.

- Adiós, mi príncipe valiente

**2 semanas depuse:**

En un determinado edificios sin ventana se encontraba un hombre flotando en un liquido rojo boca abajo, parecía un santo pero un criminal, un hombre pero una mujer, un niño pero también un adulto la mejor forma de describirlo simplemente seria humano el director de ciudad academia alister crowley, estaba conversando por una especia de video llama con un científico muy anciano kihara gensie .

- sinceramente no entiendo por que me obligaste a apresurar tanto el proyecto mental out ya era consiente del potencial de la niña pero iba esperar unos dos años antes de solicitarla alister

- que la mental out y el imagine breaker se toparan no era parte de mi planes, gensei además ahora con ella afuera puedo iniciar el plan 20013 , esto será interesante, sin embargo tendrás que dejar el proyecto mental out gensei

-de que hablas alister

-quiero que tu te encargues del proyecto mayo oscuro le dejare a los de la otra facción el proyecto con la mental out, y para el imagine breaker, tengo el plan perfecto para empezar a desarrollarlo solo tengo que llamar a uno viejos conocidos

-no entiendo lo que tramas alister pero te respeto como científico y si ese es tu deseo de seguro será un experimento con resultados interesantes

-lo será, claro que lo será

Así la llamada se termino y amaino el silencio en la habitación del edificio sin ventanas mientras alister empezó a hacer los preparativos para lo que se llevaría a cabo en los días posteriores.

**5 días después **

Era de noche en un determinado centro errod child, kamijou touma estaba en su habitación esperando a que avisaran la hora de la cena, el vivía solo en esta habitación desde que misaki se fue ningún niño quiso ir a su habitación por el supuesto virus de estrellas que la chica había dejado en esa habitación. Sin embargo no todo fue gris para el desafortunado chico de pelo de punta hizo muchas amistades con los marginados que no siguieron al grupo de kaoru takeru, los chicos pensaban que touma era un payaso y una persona divertida pero no sabían que todo en realidad había sido por culpa de su mala suerte que había empezado a tener desde que llego a la ciudad a diferencia de antes donde el era el que daba mala suerte a los demás

-fukoda, esto es extraño ya deberían haber anunciado que bajáramos al comedor para cenar

Touma salio al pasillo y camino por los corredores el centro errod child era enorme, unido y separado por plantas y áreas distintas, cuando llegaba la noche varias mallas y rejas de seguridad bloqueaban las puertas haciéndola una fortaleza impenetrable tanto por fuera como por dentro, esto era debido a que si una organización externa a ciudad academia quería secuestrar a un niño y empezar a experimentar con su cuerpo y desvelar los secretos de los espers y la ciudad.

Touma vio que varios niños estaban reunidos cerca del área del comedor esperando a que avisaran sobre la cena, pero no habían llegado a nada.

-esto es extraño y todo esta tan silencioso

-miren esta lloviendo

Touma se acerco y vio a través de la ventana cerrada y cubiertas por rejas de seguridad. Bajar de un auto a reiko-sensei y a otros4 hombres junto con ellas pero la reacción de touma fue..

-que demonios están haciendo

Los tipos estaban golpeando a reiko-sensei a mas no poder la joven mujer yacía en el piso mientras sangraba finalmente uno de los tipo saco una pistola y baleo el cuerpo de reiko, después procedió a revisar su cuerpo y sacar un manojo de llaves mientras se acercaban a la entrada principal .

Touma solo vio temblando la escena su cuerpo no respondía su cuerpo no le obedecía, mientras de fondo escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de todos compañeros.

-no no otra vez, no otra vez

**A fuera del centro**

4 hombres que se reunieron eran mercenarios que era del exterior y fueron contratados por ciudad academia o por la oscuridad para el trabajo sucio estos eran:

Takene ishiro: 24 años, cabello café largo,1,75 de alto , poder de esper grabition

Toka isumi : 23 años, cabello negro y corto, 1,73 de alto ,poder piroquenises

Sako kyoske: 25 anos, cabello rubio y rizado, 1,75 de alto, poder Acuaquinesis

Shu ikto: 21 años,cabello negro y largo,1,80 de alto poder change energy

Los cuatro tipos llevaban jeans azules chaquetas negras, en la espalda una calavera roja en llamas y todos se tapaban la cara con un pañuelo que tenia calcada la imagen de la mitad de la mandíbula de una calavera.

-vamos rápido quiero acabar esto rápido

-nee isumi estas llaves no sirven y todas las puertas y ventanas están selladas con rejas y mallas que hacemos

-déjamelo a mi hombre, que empiece la casería

-nadie detiene a takene cuando se trata de matar por dinero eh, bien vamos a ello

Takene ishiro se acerco a la puerta lanzo una bola de acero y utilizando su poder de esper grabition voló la malla junto con la puerta en pedazos.

**Con touma**:

La puerta voló en pesazos y vio como los 4 hombres entraron al salón principal touma estaba detrás de la esquina de la pared vio a los 4 hombres que se tapaban la cara .uno de ellos saco un enorme recipiente con agua y lo tiro al piso el agua rápidamente se esparció en el aire, izo un gesto con su mano formando 2 estacas en el aire , moviendo nuevamente sus dedos estas se impactaron contra dos niños atravesándolos, al primero le abrió completamente el estomago dejándolo un gran agujero y al segundo le aplasto el cráneo.

-ja llevo 2 veamos quien gana la cacería

Todos los niños gritaban y corrían, touma grito y tubo que taparse la boca para no vomitar, luego vio a un hombre formado dos grandes bolas de fuego en sus manos y lanzándolas a todos lados quemando vivos a varios de sus compañeros los gritos de dolor y carne quemada se sentía en el ambiente, touma corría desesperado tenia que escapar no quería morir, el tenia que mantenerse vivo pero tampoco quería dejar a nadie atrás hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una de las ventanas tenia la reja levantada si se forzaba lo suficiente podría abrirse serie el escape y la salvación de todos, el grupo de kaoru estaba intentando abrirla, touma sin pensarlo ayudo no era momento de relaciones amigo enemigo había escapar si o si

-vamos empujen, que pasa kaoru te falta fuerza quieres vivir o morir (dijo touma en tono serie de desesperación)

-asemos lo que podemos pero esta muy apretada maldición si uso mi piroquinesis activare las alarmas, la reja se cerrara y es nuestra única vía de escape

Mientras varios niños forcejeaban alrededor se habían reunido mas persona, haciendo un total de 24 niños y Iván haciendo recambio o turnándose para intentar abrir la ventana.

-Vamos ya casi vamos un poco mas empujen con todo

Los chico escucharon pasos y se dieron vuelta había un hombre de cabello café largo su cara estaba tapada igual que los otros ,sin embargo avanzo caminado alegremente mientras en una mano tenia una pequeñas bolas de metal y entonces….clak la ventana por fin abrió.

Kaoru vio al hombre tenia un poder tan fuerte que voló la puerta principal, el lo había visto por su ventana que daba a la calle, kaoru vio 24 niños incluyéndolo una ventana con el porte para que pasara una persona y necesitaba una distracción para escapar.

Kaoru salto por la ventana mientras todos ponían atención al hombre y colgó sus manos en la reja haciendo que esta bajara y sellara la venta luego soltó la reja y se dejo caer al patio y corrió.

-kaoru hijo de putaaaa(grito kamijou touma con todas sus fuerzas)

Muchos de los niños quedaron estupefactos como su única vía de escape quedo sellada y no podían moverse a diferencia de touma que empezó a correr por instinto luego se dio vuelta solo para ver como el hombre tranquilamente lanzaba una bolas de metal

-Rápido que esperan salgan de hay

Pero su grito llego tarde las bolas de metal estallaron y los cuerpo mutilados y cercenados de los niños se esparcieron por todo el pasillo era una escena horrible touma sentía que se le saldrían los órganos por la boca empezó a gritar

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-a me falto uno pero no importa llevo la ventaja

Touma empezó a correr como loco para intentar escapar

-a tu quieres ser la presa difícil eh bien hazlo interesante mocoso

Mientras touma corría vio a dos hombre en la sala de estar.

Uno mandaba lanzas y guadañas de agua y hacia pedazos los demás el otro parecía que cambiara la energía de su cuerpo aumentando su energía cinética aplastaba cráneos de niños y traspasaba su cuerpo era una escena demasiada grotesca para seguir describiéndola

Touma llego a la cocina todas las salidas estaban selladas iba a morir aquí iba a ser asesinado

-parece que encontré a otro joder este centro es tan grande y takene esta usando su poder para volar todo eso es trampa en juego de cacería

-un juego de cacería ? MATESTE A TANTA GENTE Y LO LLASMAS UN JUEGO MALDITO BASTARDO

-cállate un rato mocoso acabare con tu sufrimiento en un instante

El hombre reunió una gran cantidad de fuego en su mano y la lanzo a touma .era su final todo había acabado, solo por instinto se tapo los ojo el brazo izquierdo y puso su mano derecha de frente y entonces…..CRACK un enorme sonido de ruptura de cristales se escucho el fuego desapareció.

-QUE? QUE MIERDA A PASADO QUE ISISTE MALDITO MOCOSO DE MIERDA!

-mi mano derecha ase esto? o el resto de mi cuerpo también lo ase

No había tiempo de probar teorías, por que el hombre estaba formando una bola de fuego a un mas grande ,debía ir a la segura no sabia si funcionaba en su mano derecha o el resto de su cuerpo pero no se iba a arriesgar a averiguarlo ahora tenia que sobrevivir como fuera.

La bola de fuego salio disparada y con otro CRACK el fuego desapareció y el muchacho estaba ileso como si nada

- QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO POR QUE NO TE QUEMAS

-oye isumi es malo gritar y ese es mi presa no me lo robes

-takene ese mocoso no es normal, mi fuego no le hace nada

-es por que tu poder es patético, terminare con esto .creo que es el último

Takene lanzo una bola de acero y la hizo explotar un fuerte estruendo se escucho, el humo se disipo y el niño de cabello de punta estaba parado hay completamente ileso, también la mancha que había en el piso indicaba que ninguna área había sido dañada detrás del chico

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA MOCOSO DEBERIA ESTAR MUERTO, QUE MIERDA ES SU PODER

-hora de acabar con esto… mierda sirenas anti skill rápido hay que salir

El hombre lanzo una de sus bolas de acero e hizo estallar la pared los otros miembros de su equipo llegaron en menos de un segundo.

-rápido mata ese mocoso y vamos nos ¡!

-donde esta?

-puta mierda escapo mientras volaba la pared debió aprovechar la confusión y salir por esa puerta que da al pasillo izquierdo

-lo vamos a matar con mi cambio de energía podría alcanzarlo y destrozarlo

-no hay tiempo, anti skill ya esta afuera retirada

**Touma:**

la cocina tiene dos puertas la entrada del pasillo izquierdo y comedor touma corrió doblo y entro por la del corredor y luego aprovecho la confusión y salio por la puerta que da al pasillo que estaba detrás de el, luego doblo por el pasillo donde kaoru había cerrado la ventana , cuando el esper que usaba esa bolas de metal las había echo explotar también dejo un agujero en la pared no fue fácil pasar por los cadáveres de sus compañeros pero tubo que armarse de valor para escapar vio a lo lejos a los delincuentes corriendo y subiendo a una camioneta familiar negra y como esta desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche a toda velocidad, touma caminaba bajo la lluvia con su ropa echa pedazos solo llevaba una polera manga corta y unos pantalones deportivos completamente raspados ,sus brazos estaban magullados y su polera igual estaba destrozada y con sangre el niño de 7 años camino por las oscuras callejones de ciudad academia en estado se shock no sabia cuanto había caminado el frió y hambre le empezaron a afectar . Uno de los pies de touma se clavo en un estanque de agua haciendo que el chico reaccionara.

no sabia donde estaba habían edificios viejos y parecían abandonados y acababa de perder un zapato sin mencionar su estado deplorable , quería gritar , quería llorar pero no podía derrumbarse ahora .encontró un contenedor grande de basura , touma busco comida o sobras encontró una caja de pizza a medio comer en buen estado mientras cerraba la tapa del contenedor para protegerse del frió y la lluvia touma se recostó en la basura y finalmente el estrés mental ya no dio mas y se durmió dentro del contenedor con la tapa carrada

**En el centro errod child:**

Los anti skills llegaron y muchos no pudieron creer lo que vieron era un verdadero infierno el edificio casi completamente destruido y ciento de cadáveres por todos lados era una escena demasiado grotesca para describirla.

-dios mió quien le hizo esto a esos pobres niños esto no es simple BANDALISMO FUE HOMICIDIO EN MASA

-cálmate yomikawa se que eres nueva aquí pero gritar y lamentarse no va a traer a esos niños de regreso a la vida, a esos niños lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es encontrar a los asesinos y ponerlos tras la rejas

-como notificaremos a sus padres

-realmente eres nueva aquí yomikawa, estos niños era errod childs

-erros childs que es eso?

-básicamente son huérfanos, no tienen familia o nadie que se preocupe por ellos

-maldición si hubiera llegado antes

-note culpes yomikawa

-algún sobreviviente

-ninguno

-maldición ….

Luego solo el sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba en la fría noche en ciudad academia

**Nota del autor**: les dije que se acabaría el tiempo de paz y empezaría la acción nos vemos en el siguiente bye


End file.
